prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Mishima Hinata
Mishima Hinata 「三島日向」 is a protagonist in Rising Aurora Pretty Cure. She is a very well-known magician/illusionistic around Shiragawa who have started her career presenting herself at children's parties and birthdays around her neighborhood. Her stage name is Lana le Grand (ラナ・レ・グランド, Rana re gurando). Hinata is a gentle, passionate and dedicated girl who even if she loves illusionism, would love to know what true magical power looks like. This desire made her accept at first being a Pretty Cure named . Her personal quote is . Personal Information Guide to the Girl *'Full name:' Mishima Hinata (三島日向) *'Nationality / Birthplace:' Japanese / Shiragawa *'Birthday / Age:' February 13th / 14-years-old *'Height / Weight:' 1'57cm / 110 Ibs *'Allergy(ies):' Peanut butter *'Hobby: '''IllusionismEspecially card manipulation Background When she was five, she saw a well-known magician known as Mizusawa Hiroshi live and was enchanted by all that magic and was very curious to discover the secret behind all those tricks. The little Hinata had the honor of being able to talk to Hiroshi who told her that she had a future as an illusionist rather than a mere stage assistant. From that moment on it was decided: Mishima Hinata would become a better illusionist than everyone else in the history of magic! Every day she trained and learned new things. Her parents doubted if this was the best way for her, but after seeing that she was really dedicated and was in love with it, they decided to support her. It was there that she began performing at children's parties under the stage name Lana le Grand. At the age of 14, she reunited with Mizusawa Hiroshi, who this time had been enchanted by her incredible performance, full of life and passion. He then decided to call her to perform with him. Since then, she has become better known than ever and her career has begun. General Information Personality The leader of Borealis Pretty Cure team is Mishima Hinata. As has been said several times, she is a very fan of magic and her goal since childhood was to be a famous illusionist. She behaves like a real girl. She is very polite and soft-spoken. Besides being shy and not enjoying talking about herself. Hinata has a good heart and always helps anyone who needs her. She is very closed in relation to her feelings and does not like to talk about herself, constantly changing the subject if the person insists. One of her shortcomings is that she thinks she can do everything on her own and always refuses help even when she really needs it. This causes her personal quote/catchphrase to be "Leave it to me!". She has the weird habit of saying things like "Abracadabra", "Hocus Pocus" and "Katchau" at random times of her day. When people ask for something that goes far beyond illusion (e.g. when Homura Leone asked her to make a sum of ¥ 200,000 magically appear in her safeRAPC08) she will always say "I am a magician not a sorceress." Intelligence By the episodes, we can see that Hinata is not the most intelligent and genial of the team but neither is the dumbest and airhead. She is less clever than Kogane Harpy and smarter than Misaki Aurora, way smarter. She shows with a good perception and always thinks logically, which helps her a little when it comes to making plans. Hinata is studious and always follows the rules. She is not the best student in the class, and her report card can contain as much as red notes and green notes, always being average. Depending on how interested she is in this, her knowledge can be great or terrible. When something is not important, she will not pay much attention to it and will want to know just the basics, but something catches her attention - such things as illusion or history - she will devote herself to it in body and soul. Physical Appearance Hinata is a teenage girl with olive skin. Her hair is black reaching her lower-back and her eyes are blue. She changes her hairstyle several times depending on the occasion; casually, her wavy hair gets tied in a low ponytail that rests on her right shoulder with straight bangs framing both sides of her face. During her shows, she straight her hair and puts her ponytail on her back. To go to school, her hair stays open and kept in a hime cut. Hinata's wardrobe is mainly composed of white, navy blue, lilac and silver clothes. She casually dresses in a lilac sleeveless shirt with a black ♥ desing surrounded by silver sequins. Above her shirt is a black denim jacket. It includes Navy blue jeans shorts along with lilac ballet shoes. Her stage outfits are normal magician outfits. As Cure Magiisto, her height change 1'60 cm and her eyes turn into silver. Her wavy hair grow to the waist and lighter from black to dark brown. Her hair is styled in a chic half ponytail with bangs. Her headdress is a black top hat with a lilac bow attached to a purple ribbon. Cure Magiisto's outfits theme is card suit. She wears a white long-sleeved dress with purple cuffs with card suits design in a slightly lighter shade of purple than the cuffs. Above the dress is a dark purple suit vest with two long tailcoats and a matching bow tie. For the bottom, there is a short white skirt with a dark purple/black ribbon tied around her waist. Her accessories are two white clover-shaped earrings, tall white boots with two heart-shaped amethysts attached to each boot, a black ribbon choker with a white diamond-shaped pendant and finally white gloves with a black spade on each wrist. Relationship 'Kogane Harpy Hinata and Harpy are always arguing about which one is better: magic or science. Although they are friends, they can not get along most of the time and their greatest time record without a fight was two days, seven hours, twenty minutes, and forty-seven seconds. RAPC04 Often the discussions begin because of Harpy, who talks about how her opinion is correct and how magic is not real. This makes Hinata angry and makes them even start a silly competition. (See full relationship in: Science vs. Magic) Mizusawa Hiroshi Since childhood, Hiroshi has always seen in Hinata a gift for a great magician, and when he sees her presentation at a children's party he realized that he could not be more certain. He called her to perform together with him more than once and this made her career as a magician begin. Hiroshi teaches her various tricks and treats her as his student. Misaki Aurora Aurora and Hinata are very close to each other and are childhood friends. They know each other very well and do most things together, making many people think they are sisters. Because of her magician career, Hinata stopped seeing Aurora for a while but did not stop them from continuing to talk through letters or e-mail. As seen in episode 3, Hinata and Aurora are always comforting each other and are best friends. Etymology The surname '''Mishima (三島) can have a lot of different meanings, depending on the kanji combination. In Hinata's case, it means "Three Islands", as 三 is translated to "Three" and 島 translate into "Island". Her surname was taken from the Tekken character Mishima Heihachi. Her given name is write in kanji 日向 - which can also be read as Hyuuga - means "sunny place". But she likes of write her name as 陽向 meaning "toward the sun" or "Sunshine" https://www.behindthename.com/name/hinata , may be because give a nice meaning for her full name. Her full name means "Three island towards the sun." Her alter-ego (Cure Magisto) is named after the word "Magiisto" which means "Magician" in Esperanto, a language created by Ludwik Lejzer Zamenhof. Esperanto is the source of words of the language spoken in Lamont. The author wanted her name to be Cure Magician but as already have a Cure Magician in Pretty Cure franchise, she then changed. Other Information Mishima Hinata is a human girl who has the power to transform into Cure Magiisto, her Pretty Cure alter-ego. Hinata is sometimes romantic and totally approves a romantic relationship between Boreas and Astral. The first magic show she saw live was that of Mizusawa Hiroshi and after seeing it, she starts dressed with a top hat and a cape. Hinata then formed her stage name that before Lana le Grand, was Lana the Great, but changed it because it would sound uncreative. Cure Magiisto is Hinata's alter-ego. Cure Magiisto is the guardian of the purple aurora of magic, represented by the four card suits (♣,♠,♦ and ♥) and holds the power of illusions. Because of Hinata's love of magic, Cure Magiisto ended up having her clothes and powers based on illusionism and card manipulation. She owns her personal weapon, the Dreamer Staff. Which is a magic cane that allows her to perform her individual purification attack Majestic Dreamer. Equipments * : A conventional black cane she uses to support herself, hold / pull things and pose gracefully after an attack. To create it, Cure Magiisto calls "Light" which causes an orbit of purple light to come to her. She then picks it up and announces the name of the weapon, thus creating the cane. With her, Cure Magiisto performs the Majestic Dreamer. Attacks * : Her first finishing move, and signature attack. To perform it, she needs to be with her Dreamer Staff. First, Cure Magiisto claps her hands which creates several cards around her. She knocks once with the cane on the floor and says "Aligned" which causes the cards to stop spinning and aligning. Cure Magiisto then reaches the cane forward as she announces the name of the attack and shoots a swirl of cards at the target which causes it to explode in purple sparkles. Transformation Sequence :Main article: Kirameku! Aurora Rising The official transformation phrase used by Mishima Hinata in order to become Cure Magiisto. For the transformation to be activated, she needs to be with her Crystal Locket and after unlocking it with the Aurorae Key, shout out the transformation phrase. Music Because of her calm personality, most of her character songs are classic music mixed with pop and other sounds like Jazz. The instrumental of her character songs sound much like The Chainsmokers and to the Linkin Park album One More Light, specially the track Heavy. The lyrics are happy and bright. The songs are sung by her voice actress, Taneda Risa: |-|Solo= *Majestic Performace |-|Group= *Northern Lights (along with Ōtsu Airi and Hara Yumi) Trivia *Hinata's favorite color is navy blue. *Hinata is the first Pretty Cure to attain fame being a magician/illusionistic. **She is the fifth Pretty Cure to attain fame overall. *She is the only girl in the whole team with Japanese (first)name *She has a habit of saying magic words like Abracadabra, Hocus Pocos, Katchau etc. at random times. *As said in Episode 13, her favourite drink is grape soda.﻿ *Her favourite quote is "Believe it!" ( それを信じて！, Sore wo Shinjite ). *In the original version of Rising Aurora Pretty Cure, she would be named Akabayashi Phoenix and her theme colour would be red. Her personality also would be much like the one of Leone. *Even though Cure Magiisto's powers are related to illusions, she has never been seen using it. She is more likely to have card-related powers. **It makes her the first Pretty Cure with card/paper-related powers. *Her alter-ego name is often misspelled as "Magisto". Page layout The layout of page has been inspired by Guardians Angels of the Sky wiki and by Johnny Test wiki. References Category:Rising Aurora Pretty Cure Category:Rising Aurora Pretty Cure characters Category:Pretty Cures Category:Purple Cures Category:Lead Cures